Time
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Tick Tock. Time has stopped. Everything has frozen. Everything has stopped. Except for one clock. A clock that's counting down. Counting down to the end. And you only have one hour. One hour to start time again.
1. Chapter 1

**Read bottom author note for more details. Enjoy!**

* * *

Time

Prologue

Silence.

Not a single sound.

Clocks are frozen in place while people have been frozen in mid-step, their body unmoving, completely unaware that they are frozen. That time, has stopped.

Cars, birds, even the trees that moved with the wind froze.

But no.

Not just here.

Everywhere.

Big Ben's hands have stopped moving. French men painting the Eiffel Tower were even frozen with their paint brushes still in hand and a smile on their face. The arctic wind had even froze, not a hiss of the cold breeze being heard, felt, or seen.

It is true. Everything has frozen.

But, time has to move!

Time is always moving!

Time waits for no one.

It can't stay frozen forever.

Time can not remain frozen.

Time has to go. It has to move again. It has to continue to go forward. There has to be a way to start time again.

But hold on, there is. There is a way to start time again. There is a clock. The King of all clocks. The clock that controls all the clocks and time itself. Go there and surely you will be able to start time again

But be warned. The journey won't be an easy one. It will be dangerous. A mere human can not go on this journey. Besides, everything is frozen. So who shall make this journey?

It was already written. For this journey was pre-determined you see.

Three heroes has the ability to make this journey. Together they will join forces to defeat whatever has stopped time. With their help, time shall start once again.

And this time, time won't be stopped again.

* * *

**OMG! Okay, so I was going through my stuff from this entire school year and fell upon a poem that I had written in late November or so. I had completely forgotten about it and FLIPPED when I read it again. It wa supposed to be a fic that I said I would work on but forgot! Goodness, I just HAD to write this prologue that I had written back then. GOSH! When was I such a genius!?**

**Hope you all loved my little prologue as much as I do. Dang... now I have a whole bunch of fics to be working on. Oh well, totally worth it. **

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad people are captured by the prologue as much as I was. I just couldn't stop reading it over! I just couldn't believe I wrote something like this xD**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy**

**Ps: There will be a little humor here and there because c'mon! It's these three! They hate each other! But I will try to keep the humor down.**

* * *

Time

Chapter 1

"Blue eyes! Attack his face down-"

Yami clenched his hands as Kaiba attacked his face down monster card. He then suddenly looked up when Kaiba didn't finish calling out his attack. Yami's eyes widen when he heard Kaiba's words slow down all of a sudden and everything just stops and goes very silent. It was so silent that a pin could be heard if it fell.

Feeling uneasy at the strange scenario, Yami gazed at Kaiba and realized that the sounds were not the only strange thing. But Kaiba seemed to have... frozen! Even the Blue Eyes also froze in the same position when it rose up to attack but never did.

Yami turned to his friends to see their reaction when surprise takes over him again as they too were frozen with their arms in the air as they shouted their words of encouragement to him.

Without turning away from the odd spectacle he decided to ask Yugi what was happening.

"Yugi, what- Argh!" Yami barely got his question out when he immediately felt himself and Yugi switch places and before he knew it he was hovering next to Yugi in spirit form.

Looking around once more he saw everyone else still frozen. He then turned to Yugi with questioning eyes only to have them shoot open in surprise once again.

Yugi was frozen, a surprised look on his face as his eyes glanced up at the Blue Eyes, the surprise no doubt from when they both switched places all of a sudden.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, grabbing his look-alike's shoulder as worry consumed him. Not receiving a response Yami stepped back and looked around once more before he felt another searing pain.

Grabbing his chest he winced in pain as he felt himself being shoved back into his soul room after a bright glow surrounded his spirit and not before long he was slammed against the furthest wall of his soul room the door being slammed shut. At the base of the floor Yami held his arm as he stood up, wincing as his body ached from the impact with the wall.

"What happened? What..." Confusion crossed Yami's face. He just couldn't understand what was going on. It left him feeling completely baffled. Quickly shutting his eyes he concentrated to try to contact Yugi through the link.

'Yugi?'

Dead silence was all he heard on the other end of the link. Feeling fear and nervousness from the situation he began to take small steps towards the door. His body was shaking now as he reached out and tried to open the door when he felt a shock as soon as he touched the iron handle.

Pulling away swiftly he rubbed his hand absentmindedly, eyes no doubt wide with surprise. He had no idea what was going on and he did not like it. Not knowing things leaves a person feeling vulnerable. A state that he does not enjoy being in but without Yugi he has no choice.

His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Just what is going on here?"

* * *

"Where is he?! Three days and no sign of the Pharaoh." Bakura gave a deep sigh as he walked quickly on the road, angered by the fact the he could not detect where the Pharaoh could possibly be. It has been three days without any sign of the former monarch and his immortal enemy. All the searching was beginning to annoy his immensely.

"Ah... Yami. It's the middle of the night. Y-You've been searching for Yugi's Yami for three days without rest. M-Maybe we should head back home."

Bakura's eyes slanted when he heard Ryou's voice through the mind link. True, he has been searching without rest for three days straight. But he wasn't tired and he'll continue until he finds him.

"Why?"

He grinned when he heard Ryou yelp from within the Ring out of surprise since Ryou probably thought he wouldn't receive a reply. Hesitantly though he answered back.

"B-Because I'm tired..."

"I don't care whether you're tired, sick, or hospitalized. And I won't care unless you're dying because in that case I'll basically die too. Besides, I can't have that now can I?"

With his emotionless reply and silence from Ryou's end he smirked to himself knowing he got his way.

Turning corner with the murderous smirk on his face he then froze in his tracks when he felt an electric shock rushing through his chest. Eyes wide he didn't even have time to think before he felt himself being pulled into the Ring and Ryou taking his place in the present world.

Roughly he was slammed against the farthest wall of his soul room and the door slamming shut. He glared at it as he held his chest and struggled to a standing position.

"What the hell?!" He hissed angrily. He was about to yell at Ryou for doing it but realised Ryou certainly didn't have the strength and definitely not the power to shove him into his soul room. He then closed his eyes, trying to materialise himself next to Ryou when he realised that something was blocking him from doing so. "What the seven hells was that about?!" He shouted to himself.

Something was blocking him from leaving his soul room. But what? An idea dawned on him when he remembered that he didn't need to be out of his soul room to see what was going on.

He closed his eyes tightly, seeing through Ryou's eyes but what he saw left him feeling much more confused. Everyone was frozen! Even Ryou.

No words came to his mind. He was unable to comprehend just what was going on. Retreating back into his soul room he made himself comfortable on the ground.

"Whichever moron did this... he can't keep us trapped here forever." With that assuring and confident thought Bakura sat back and waited.

* * *

In the dark corner of Marik's mind, Malik paced furiously as he thought of a new scheme while at times glancing at the outside world through his lighter half's eyes.

"How much longer?" Malik voiced, staring at Marik who continued to walk towards their destination.

Marik sighed. "Not too long. Bakura's home is just a block away now."

Malik grunted at the response. He had business with the mysterious spirit of the millennium ring. There was no time. His plans need to be said to the Theif as soon as possible, and if everything goes as planned, the Spirit of the Ring would agree.

Malik chuckled at his own plot. It was so devious that surely the Pharaoh would fall directly into his trap.

He then suddenly stopped and listened, eyes slanting at what he heard in reply.

"Silence? How dare he not reply." Malik scowled to himself as he also realised that Marik had stopped walking. "Just what does he think he's doing? I have an important meeting!"

Malik stomped up towards the door of his soul room and tried to wrench it open only to get shocked.

"Argh!"

He grabbed his right hand and rubbed furiously, staring at the door with confusion.

"What's going on?" He looked through Marik's eyes to see what had happened only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he saw everyone frozen, including Marik.

In the end he was left baffled, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Could Bakura be behind this?" He thought to himself, but he shook that thought out of his mind. "If he was behind this, why would he lock the spirits away into their soul room? That would be like locking himself away. Though it may be good because that might mean the Pharaoh is also locked in... Or am I reading this all wrong and he locked me in here on purpose?"

Malik was getting angry now as he tried to think of a reason to explain his situation. "What if he's not behind this though..." His eyes widened at the thought. "What if it's the Pharaoh?!" He fell silent.

"Argh! I don't care! Just get me out of here!" The whole situation was highly frustrating and he promised himself to cause much suffering to the person who caused it.

* * *

"The prophecy has come true." A loud voice thundered as his eyes watched the frozen forms of everything living thing on the planet. "It is time for the chosen ones to come together." He declared, before closing his eyes and beginning to chant.

After a short moment his chant came to an end and three balls of light rushed towards the destination he had set for the meeting to take place.

With a snap of his fingers the person disappeared, only to re-appear in the center of Domino City, hovering directly over the clock tower and watching as the three balls of light rushed towards him and then stopping in front of him from different directions of the city before taking the form of three familiar faces.

"What the hell!?" Bakura exclaimed, stumbling as he fell on to his feet.

"Watch out!" Another voice yelled before promptly crashing into Bakura as the light disappeared from around him.

Bakura blinked and looked up angrily towards the one on top of him.

"Pharaoh! Get the bloody hell off of me!"

Yami stumbled to his feet in shock and looked at Bakura, stammering apologies as he reached out to help Bakura up only for the other to slap his hand away.

With the two of them now in standing positions, they heard a third cry of surprise and a crash coming from the wall where a clear line of destruction could be seen.

Bakura ignored the dust and whosoever crashed there while Yami didn't hesitate and ran up to help the fallen person.

"Pharaoh! Get the hell away from me!" Malik yelled, storming out the mass of dust with Yami trailing mightily annoyed behind him.

"Yami Marik." Bakura stated, looking at the bleached blond, crazy other half of his former partner in crime.

"Spirit." Malik grinned menacingly.

Yami looked back and forth between the two with frustration, anger and confusion. "What's going on!? What did you do?" The last question was directed towards Bakura.

"I didn't do anything!" Bakura yelled back and Yami shook his head.

"I don't believe you."

"When did you ever?"

"What is going on?" Malik asked, looking around at the many frozen people.

Yami noticed also and sighed. "I have no idea... but I'm sure Bakura would like to explain."

Bakura growled. "I haven't done anything you fool!" He yelled, anger flaring.

"Pharaoh, stop accusing people for your wrong doings." Malik said, getting into the conversation. "I thought long and hard about this and only you could have done this."

"Do not blame this on me." Yami said. "I'm sure you both must be working together and did all this."

"Don't drag me into this!" Malik yelled.

"It obviously has to be us since no one else could have done it, right?!" Bakura yelled, sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he looked at Yami who was glaring at him and Malik.

With the three of them arguing mindlessly, the figure who watched them patiently spoke loudly, catching all of their attentions.

"That is enough!" He shouted.

Instantly the three fell silent and looked up at him, no doubt recognizing him for the first time since they arrived.

Yami's eyes widened. "Shadi?!"

Malik and Bakura looked up at the tanned skinned man as well.

"You? What is all of this!? I demand an explanation." Bakura said, glaring daggers at the man.

Shadi merely glanced at him, acting as if he did not hear the question. Malik just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Shadi, what has happened to everyone? What's going on?" Yami pressed.

"My Pharaoh, spirit of the Millennium Ring and the Darker half of Marik Ishtar's soul." He said, looking down at them. "You have been gathered here together for a mission."

"What mission?" Bakura hissed.

"Whatever it is, I don't wish to take part in it." Malik added, getting his decision in before Shadi could force the task on him.

Yami on the other hand remained silent and concentrated on what it is Shadi had to say.

"As you all have probably noticed, every living thing in Domino City and the earth has been frozen." Shadi began to explain as he gestured around them.

"How is that though?" Yami asked.

"The world has been frozen in time. Time has stopped moving." Shadi said, staring straight ahead.

Yami thought deeply for a moment. "But, how did it happen? What can we do to start it again? Surely there must be some way to do that."

"My Pharaoh, time itself, the axis the world spins on has frozen. Time itself has stopped. Someone has tampered with the natural state of the world and to stop that person we have to find them. But considering what they have done, they have a lot of power. So much power that it will be impossible to go up against them."

Yami fell silent at what Shadi said. It all made sense, but they are the only ones who can do something about it. But at the same time their hands are tied, unable to even think about doing something.

"Then why aren't we frozen along with everyone else?" Malik asked. The whole situation was frustrating and unbelievable.

"Technically, you three along with myself aren't frozen because we don't exist in this time period. Our time has already passed. That is why you were forced and locked into your items since you do not exist." The three nodded in understanding.

"Then how did we get here?" Yami asked.

"I brought you here. I knew this day would come and you three will be needed."

"To do what?" Bakura spoke up.

"To start time again." Shadi said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Bakura asked.

"This was all pre-determined. Destiny is what brought you all here. Three heroes is supposed to find out what has caused this and put a stop to it. These three will have to work together and try to start time again."

"You don't mean..."

"The three heroes..."

"Is us?!" They all exclaimed loudly, disbelief pasted onto their faces.

"That is correct. You three are the heroes from the legend. You will work together to start time again."

They all blinked, their expressions seemingly frozen onto their faces. And at the same time they spoke.

**"What!?"**

* * *

**There! An update! I will try to finish Voodoo Doll and get it up for my readers and I will continue with this one also.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
